the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
Alchemist
The Alchemist is a practitioner of ancient, often forbidden sciences. Possessing an arcane knowledge of the natural order, as well as theories on the powers that lie beyond our world, the Alchemist is both a scientist and a magick-user combined. Alchemy is a major Craft within the Witch community. Origin Story: Alchemy dates back to the earliest civilizations of Egypt, Sumer and Babylon. Alchemy was the slow and methodical practice of experimentation combined with philosophic, often esoteric knowledge. Normally practiced in secret, Alchemists are the ancient forerunners to the Illuminati. Facts: -Alchemists made extensive use of codes. Modern readers hoping to decipher ancient Alchemist manuscripts had best be well versed in cryptography. -While they don't like to admit it, Alchemists were the forerunners of today's scientists. -Alchemy was based on what today we would recognize as chemistry, but it combined that with mysticism, philosophy and theology. -Alchemists seek out curious minds who are gifted with a talent for understanding the natural world. These are seekers of God's mysteries who are fascinated by the details of the world's construction and function. -The major drawback to the Alchemists is that it takes time to produce their weapons. Alchemists aren't the kind of characters who can just whip out some fantastic power and start fighting, they need time to prepare before battle. -Alchemists have sometimes been able to produce artificial life (essentially, scientific variants of the Golem) called Homunculi. These Homunculi would serve the Alchemists faithfully. -Alchemists usually work along a mentor/disciple paradigm. Mentors will take one or more aprentices to serve and study under them. Upon death, many of the mentor Alchemist's oldest secrets will be passed on to their disciples. -The Elixir of Life is a legendary alchemical formula that only the greatest of Alchemists could hope to create. Years of herbal mixing and conditioning can create only a few drops of this precious liquid, but it is said to extend one's life or even grant biological immortality! -The Philosopher's Stone is another legendary product associated with the Alchemists. The Stone has been associated with several different powers, not least of which was the power to turn base metals into gold, the ability to find the secrets of others, etc. Laboratories: Alchemists require laboratories to conduct their studies and master their alchemical work. These laboratories will often be furnished with the best, and strangest, scientific equipment one can imagine. It will also host a library of arcane books and be well guarded with traps. Attacking these laboratories can also be extremely dangerous because they will house many purified, often toxic chemicals. A full-blown fight inside an Alchemist's lab can easily result in acid being spilled, deadly pathogens being released or some such other misfortune. Powers: -More than anything, Alchemists are masters of Elemental magicks. Fire, earth, air and water are probably the best and most capable weapons for your standard Alchemist. -Unknown Science Lore. And lots of it! -Extensive Herbal Lore and Forbidden Knowledge Lore. -Alchemists can create arcane weapons (think Nicholas Tesla), Alchemist grenades and poisons, chemical and biological weapons, etc. -Transmutation = Alchemists specialized in transmutation, the power to turn one substance into a different substance, shape, movement, etc. With a touch, an Alchemist can cause something to warp its shape, start moving, or change its properties by turning it into another substance. -Increase/Decrease Mass = Alchemist can increase or decrease the physical mass of something. -More traditional minded Alchemists will often make use of fire in battle, using pyro-grenades or napalm. -More modern minded Alchemists have mastered the art of gunmanship and will go into battle with powerful guns, often times combining them with their other alchemical abilities. -Healing Balms = Tinctures, drugs and salves treated with chemicals for stimulating recovery and disinfecting will frequently be employed by an Alchemist. References: -http://www.alchemywebsite.com/ -http://www.fullmetalalchemist.com/ Category:Magick Category:Titles Category:Hermetic Society Category:Bestiary